Reunited With My Love
by Amoloi
Summary: Ginny is in an all new wizarding shcool exchange program. She meets this boy Jake and there is something familiar about him. rated just in case. forgive any wrong grammer plz. R


Ginny Weasley looked at her newly died hair. It was black. The bangs matched the color of her old boyfriend-Draco's-hair color. She had straightened it because it was starting to curl. She looked at her mirror to analyze her work. She didn't want anyone to recognize her since she was part of a student exchange program. It was new and this was the first year. She was going to go to Drumstrang. She remembered that Draco had moved at the beginning of the summer and has to go to a different school. 

"GINNY! COME DOWN AND HAVE A MEAL WITH YOUR FAMILY BEFORE YOU LEAVE!" Her mother yelled.

She walked down the stairs to head to the kitchen.

"Wow. Talk about a new hair do." Her brother, Ron, said.

"If anyone from Hogwarts goes there I don't want to be reconized." Ginny said simply.

They sat down and ate. Everyone was silent. All her brothers were staring at her hair. Bill couldn't stand it and broke the silence.

"Nice hair, Ginny." Bill said.

He was most likely to say that with his long hair pulled in the back in a ponytail.

"Thanks."

Bill was probably the only one who knew why she died her bangs blond. He was the only brother she could trust with her relationship with Draco. He knew that she couldn't fight against what her heart says.

"You'll keep us updated on what happens, won't you?" Her mother asked.

"Yes."

Ginny excused herself to get her stuff. She took out her Hogwarts clothing and replaced it with her Drumstrang clothing she'd received. She picked up her owl's cage. She minimized her trunk with a charm she could carry it like a purse and hold her owl in the same hand so she could travel by Port Key. She went downstairs and went through her expected round of hugs. She hugged her mother last. When she finally got out of her mother's embrace, her mother started crying.

"It's okay, Mum. It's only a year and I'll write you as often as I can." 

Her mother nodded and Ginny picked up her Port Key to take her to the house she was staying with until she had to get to school. She had her trunk and owl in one hand and the Port Key in the other. She counted down until she was taken away. When her feet hit solid ground again, she took a minute to regain her balance. She looked up and stared into the eyes of a boy around her age.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. My name is Rina." She said not wanting him to know who she really was. She had put on the slip to be called Rina Wood.

"My name is Jake." He said also not telling the truth. He had just transferred to Drumstrang recently himself. All he knew was that she was from Hogwarts. He didn't want her to recognize him, and it worked out perfectly because when he enrolled in Drumstrang he changed his name to Jake Anderson.

His blond hair was spiked, his skin was pale, and his eyes were cool gray. He had already had a tour of Drumstrang, and was supposed to show her the school when they got there. His mother had matching hair, skin, and eyes and was very pretty.

"Here, let me help you with your stuff."

He grabbed her owl and led her to and empty room.

"Thanks." She said.

"Your welcome."

Ginny sat down on the bed.

"If you need anything, you can ask me."

"Okay." She said.

Ginny layed down. She was worn out. And confused. For some reason she was felling something for this Jake guy. Almost as if she had feelings for him and knew him from somewhere. Ridikuculus…..Right? Jake was starting to leave the room.

"Do you have a quill, some ink, and a scroll I can borrow? My family will get worried if I don't tell them I'm alright."

"Sure. I'll be right back."

Jake walked out. She took out her owl, Dragon, that she had gotten as a gift for being chosen to do the student exchange thing. She named him dragon because that's what you get when you translate Draco. Jake came back in. He handed her the ink, quill, and scroll.

"Thanks." She said. 

"No problem." He said and walked out.

She picked up the quill and started writing.

Dear family,

I got here okay. The family I'm with right now is nice. The mother is a single parent and her son is a year older than I am. Their house is big and nicely decorated. Well, talk to you later.

XGinny

A/N: Hey ya'lls! Another story by moa! I don't think I spelled that right. Anywayz, I'm going to try my best to do different point of views. I got the name Jake Anderson because Jake is a hot boy who is my cousins best friend and Anderson is this hot boy, Reho's, last name that I have dance class with. And don't get confused when I put this is a Ginny/Draco fic because you'll see why when I get the Christmas break. By the way, I've got some interesting babble if you guys/girls want to hear a bit sometimes.

Sionara

-Amoloi


End file.
